Generally, for example, a hall element that outputs a voltage proportional to a magnetic intensity has been known as a magnetic sensor for detecting magnetism.
As a target object whose magnetism is detected by a magnetic field detection device including the magnetic sensor, for example, a bar magnet where N magnetic poles and S magnetic poles are alternately arranged in a length direction, a circular or ring-shaped magnet where N magnetic poles and S magnetic poles are alternately arranged in a circumference direction, or a coil is used. Furthermore, by detecting the change of a magnetic force between the adjacent N magnetic and S magnetic poles of a magnet, an operational direction and speed of a device including the magnet are detected. At least two magnetic sensors are used in the magnetic field detection device.
In the related art, a hall element is disposed at each intersection point of row wirings and column wirings, and a plurality of integrated hall sensors arranged in an array has been proposed. In this configuration, by controlling the turn-on/off of a transistor disposed between adjacent hall elements, a desired hall element is selected from the array to operate as a hall sensor.